Lean on Me
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: What would happen if Jojo made a wish that he never had a father and that he never existed? Well, it comes true and how would that affect him? Read to find out!
1. Not So Normal

This fic is a request from my new friend DansforthsChild and I'm back to my Horton fics. It's of course a Jojo/Ned fic, but what would happen if Jojo wished for two things: that his dad wasn't his father and that he was never born? DRAMA! Enjoy this fic, though and tell me what you think of it.

I thought of making another Horton fic because I've seen some Horton fanvids, which is the Jojo fan music vids on YouTube and they're awesome! And it gave me the boost I need to make another fic. Hope you guys like it!

* * *

Lean on Me

by: Terrell James

Chapter 1: Not So Normal

It's early Friday morning in Whoville and in the McDodd house, it became completely quiet from there. However, one room was filling the room with one alarm clock.

BUZZZ!!!

Jojo opened his sluggish brown eyes and groaned heavily as he heard the alarm clock buzzing through the room. He grew irritated of it and stuck his hand out to reach the alarm clock. He pounded on it several times and he pounded on the alarm clock two times and it was turned off.

He sighs heavily and looked completely tired and sleepy. He moaned sleepily and felt like his body was a bag of bricks when he got up.

"Morning already?" he asked, sleepily.

He's not exactly a morning person when he's tired and all. He sat on the edge of the bed and then got off from the bed and walked out of the room and into the hallway. He walks towards the bathroom, but he had to knock first because there's only one bathroom inside. No one was in there, so he went in to get himself ready for school.

He went in the bathroom mirror and sees that his eyes are a little bit droopy, because there were circles under his eyes. He grabs his toothbrush and toothpaste and starts brushing his teeth--his least thing to do in the mornings. After that, he washed his face and combed his hair, just as messier than ever. One part of his hair was blocking half of his eyes, but he didn't care about it.

After that, he looked at himself in the mirror again and said, "Mornings suck."

Then, he got out of the bathroom and into the hallway and before he knew, all 96 of his sisters were waiting in line for their turn. He looked ath them and said, "Good morning."

"Morning, big brother!" they all exclaimed.

"Hey, Jojo. Do you think this outfit goes with my hair or does this outfit goes with my hair?"

"I really wouldn't know."

Then, he walked off without another word and went back into his room to get himself together for school. When he got to his room, he brought in his backpack with all of his school stuff together.

"Hey, Jojo!"

He groaned silently and knew that voice from anywhere. It was his dad. He grabs his bookbag and went downstairs to see what his dad wants. He always dreads about hearing all about his job as Mayor of Whoville and how he's an embarassment to him.

As he got to the kitchen, his dad--of course--was more goofier than usual and he asked, "Yeah, dad?"

"We're having this mayoral talent show this Saturday and since everyone brings their kids over to show their talents, I thought to myself, 'What if Jojo could participate in something like this?' and then, I figured maybe you should enter in. I can just picture it--my son, the talented mayor. What do you think?" he asked.

All Jojo could do is roll his eyes and say, "Why are you doing this?'

"I'm actually guest speaker and host for this thing. Plus, I waned to tell people more about you."

Jojo nodded his head and said, "I see."

Then, he walked away without saying nothing. His dad looked at him and asked, "So is it a yes?"

Still, Jojo still didn't say anything, but Ned smiled at himself and said, "Maybe he needs some time to think it over. I'm okay with that."

Later, Ned saw Sally walk in the kitchen and she said, "Morning, sweetie."

"Hello, Sally-dear."

"Where are the girls?"

"Bathroom, of course."

"So, do you think that Jojo should participate in this event this Saturday?"

"Why does it matter to you?"

"It would mean a lot if he did come."

"Ned, you know how Jojo is."

"I know he'll think it over and say 'yes'! That will make me so happy."

"This hosting thing has gotten way over your head, sweetie."

"Well, don't stop me now! Cause I will rock this talent show!"

Ned ended up making stupid guitar noises and lame rockstar movements to make him look like a rock star. Sally rolled her eyes and said, "You're lucky you're cute."

* * *

Angst filled. More of this fic coming up!


	2. School Dread

A little conversation with Jojo's friends on the way to school will be a constant good thing for him and to talk about dads.

* * *

Chapter 2: School Dread

Several minutes later, Jojo got his stuff together and headed out the door to go to school. He saw his mom on the door with his lunch bag and he said, "See ya, mom."

"Hey, before you go..."

Sally turns around and touches her cheekbone asking for Jojo for a 'have a good day' kiss. He sighs and ends up kissing her cheek anyway, then she gave him his lunch bag and said, "Have a good day, sweetie."

"Okay."

As he left the house, Jojo started walking the way to school by himself. While walking, he started thinking about the mayoral talent show occuring. It felt as if his dad wanted him to have another one of his mayor dreams. It was getting on his nerves, to say the least. It just seems as though that he couldn't stand to hear it over and over and over again. It was eating him from the inside, like he's been carrying this thing many years.

He sighed frustratedly and wanted to keep his mind off it with school.

"Hey, Jojo!"

He turns around and sees Marcus behind him. He said, "Hey, Marcus."

"How are you, buddy?"

"Just fine."

"Having another one of these mornings where you wish you could've stayed in bed?"

"Most likely."

"I have the same feeling as well when I was Whereville and I still feel the same way here."

"We still have this common ground of our personalities."

"How so?"

"Well, we both dread waking up every morning to go to school because we have to. It's like we're being programmed or something like that."

Jojo chuckled softly and said, "You and me both."

"Next to writing and singing songs, dealing with fathers that are so...."

"Lame and goofy."

"Yeah, that's right."

"Often times, I asked myself 'why have I ever had a dad in the first place? He's just so uncool.'"

"I wish my dad was normal."

"I wish my dad was normal, too."

"Hey, guys!"

They both turned around and saw Cody and Mike rolling by with their skateboards. They went airborne over both Jojo and Marcus and they stopped in front of them. They took off their helmets and both asked, "What's up?"

"You guys skateboard?" asked Marcus.

"Yep. We've been skateboarding for five and a half years." Mike said.

"How'd you manage to go along with it?"

"Well, Alex used to be a champion of skateboarding until he died." Cody said.

"He used to teach you guys everything?" asked Jojo.

"Yeah, he did."

"It's been almost a year."

"Somehow it does seem like a year to me."

"So, what are you doing Saturday, Jojo?" asked Marcus.

Jojo sighs and said, "My dad asked me to attend this crappy mayoral talent show to participate."

"Sounds kinda boring." Cody said.

"I'm cool with talent shows, but not when it involves my dad being the mayor and all."

"Why couldn't you just say 'no'?" asked Mike.

"I took a look in his eyes and knew that this was his 'it would mean everything in the world to me if you did this for me' look."

"Can you show me what it looks like?" asked Marcus.

Jojo made his big-eyed look with the pouty lips and looked somber and often sad-eyed look. Marcus shuddered in disgust and said, "I know that look. My dad always gave me that look."

"He did?"

"Yeah. I hated that look."

"It seems as though one of you guys are psychic." said Cody.

"Get real."

"It seems as though he's doing that because he thinks the position of being mayor is for me and I don't think that's a possibility. Sometimes, I wish my father was completely normal like everyone else."

"Dude, so do I. Most fathers try to act cool when they know that they're not." Marcus said.

All four of them kept talking until they got to Whoville High School and while they entered inside, to their surprise, half of the students were looking at the bulletin board. They looked at each other and wondered what the fuss is all about. They walked in the boad and read:

'Don't forget! Mayoral Talent Show on Saturday Night 6:30. Guest Speaker and Host of the entire show: Mayor Ned McDodd.'

Jojo groaned heavily and felt like the poster was a huge slap in the face for him that his father's event was posted in the school. Cody looked at Jojo and asked, "I bet that was embarassing, right?"

"If my dad was nominated for lamest dad of the year, he would take home the gold." Jojo answered.

"I'm sure it's not that big of a deal." Mike said.

"It is to me."

"Hey, boys."

All four of them turned around and saw Misty and Caitlyn walked past the hallways. All of them said, "Morning."

"Hello." Misty said.

"So, have you seen the poster on the bulletin board?" asked Cailtyn.

"Yeah, we have. Jojo isn't taking it too well." Marcus said.

"How?"

Marcus didn't want to answer that question, but both girls already knew anyway. Caitlyn asked Jojo, "Are you embarassed?"

"My dad is so lame. Often times, I ask myself why is my dad trying to be cool?"

"Most dads are, but we see it as just stupid."

"I agree completely. One time, my dad tried to be all hip-hop and did a stupid breakdancing move where he puts his hands on the floor, twirls his body around and then, broke a muscle after that. It was so stupid." Misty said.

"I bet it was messed up."

"Oh, yeah."

"My dad is always the one that embarasses the crap out of me, simply because he wants me to be mayor."

Jojo sighs heavily and walks away without another word. All of them were looking at him and Marcus said, "Father angst. I get that sometimes a lot as well."

* * *

Father angst. Should be a new word of dealing with dads who don't seem to understand their kids. This next chapter will totally leave you on the edge of your seat!


	3. Pressure

The bullying scene starts off with this chapter and later...Jojo reveals how he REALLY feels about his dad. Told ya it was gonna get dramatic!

* * *

Chapter 3: Pressure

Later that afternoon, Jojo walks himself home from school and almost the day entire day, his father's presence and posters were surrounding the school and he felt completely livid inside.

He sighed heavily and asked, "Why does he always do this to me?"

Then, to his surprise, several high school students ganged up on Jojo and surrounded him, which made him a little intimidated and uncomfortable. One kid, green and turquiose striped who with fire-red eyes, wearing blue pants and a black and grey T-shirt with crossbones and black hair with the mohawk and a bar on his mouth looked at Jojo and said, "So, this is the mayor's kid? The emo shrimp jerkface that's been around Whoville?"

Jojo didn't make any sense about what this is all about and looked at the bar on his mouth and was disgusted by it. He said, "Can you leave me alone?"

He grabbed Jojo and asked, "Why should I?"

He didn't respond to it and one of his friends asked, "Hey, Russ. What should we do with this emo kid?"

Russ looked at Jojo and gave him a mischievous grinch-like look. He looked at the others and asked, "What do you think, boys?"

"I say we beat him up."

"Great choice!"

Jojo looked terrified and swallowed hard and before he knew it, all of the boys were all over him. He tries to break free, but one of the boys grabbed him by the ankles and pinned him down to the ground, then he punched him in the face, shoved him to the ground and Russ used a baseball bat to punch his lights out.

BAM!

* * *

Five minutes later, Jojo was conscious and he looked around and saw all the high schoolers were gone. He sat up and picked up his stuff and all of a sudden, he received a black eye and a swollen lip. It was painful to him, but what was even more painful that the intense pressure aout his father wanting him to be mayor of Whoville, when he really doesn't.

He walked back home, looking extremely upset that he got beaten up, because he was the mayor's son and because he was emo. It just drove him insane in the membrane and when he almost got home, he sees the huge poster of the mayoral talent show occuring in Whoville Park. Seeing his dad's face on the poster made him feel like the enire day has been ruined and ended up being a mockery.

As soon as he got to the house, he went in with this extremely angry look on his face, like he's completely having a bad day. He stormed upstairs to his room, slammed the door, threw his things on the floor and laid down on his bed. While laying there, he can still hear the words of his father running through his head that cannot be ridden of.

'You can be whatever kind of mayor you want to be.'

'It would be the world to me if you followed in my footsteps, Jojo.'

'Someday, you'll be the one wearing the mayoral crest. You just--you just need to--you know what I mean? Okay! Good chat! I'm glad that we had this talk....that I'm continuing now by myself. Good!'

'I tell you, Jojo. There's nothing like being mayor.'

'I am expecting big things from you, young man. Big things!'

'I can just picture it--my son, the talented mayor.'

Those words were definitely hard to ignore, because the pressure was growing in an extreme pace. It's like as if no matter what Jojo's interests are, it was always his dad's dream passing to Jojo that he doesn't even want. It's like he sickens his dad for some reason, but he just does not want to follow in his footsteps. He grew upset, angry, livid and frustrated all at the same time because of him being bullied by the kids in school that always picked on him for being an emo or that he's the mayor's son. He just couldn't stand his dad pressuring him anymore.

All of a sudden, out of nowhere, the door opens and in comes Ned, checking on Jojo. He asked, "What's up, son?'

There was a long pause. Jojo didn't want to say anything to his dad, because his day in school was like a living heck.

"You have a good day in school today?"

Still no response. Ned could barely tell that he had a bad day and all. Then, he sighed and got on his room and sat on the edge of his bed, just trying everything he could to talk to him.

"So, are you up for the talent show tomorrow?"

Jojo sighs heavily and said, "Not really."

Ned was a little surprised about what he just said, that Jojo doesn't want to participate on the mayor's event. He looked at him and asked, "Why not?"

"I just don't, okay?"

"You know it would mean the world to me if you did. People will come and see you and say, 'You know that boy is gonna make his dad proud by stepping in his father's footsteps.' It would be so great."

Jojo seethed a little and sat up on the bed, his eyebrows lower than ever and asked, "You just don't get it, do ya? I do not want to be a part of this whole thing."

"But I just told everyone in city hall that you are performing there."

"Well, I can't do that when you're pressuring me too much about my future."

Ned was taken aback by this and asked, "What does that supposed to mean?"

"Everything is all about you, you, you and you. Thinking that I should be one of the greats. Why should I even want to be like them, anyway?"

"Because it's your future!" he said, angrily.

"It's your future!"

"My future?"

"Yes, your future. Ever since I was eleven, you kept bragging about me being the next mayor of Whoville. Well, I do not want to take this part of being one of the greats."

"Jojo Nathaniel McDodd, as your father, I strongly urge that you should participate in this talent show, where you like it or not."

"Forget it. I will no longer take part in this stupid mayoral traditional crap!"

"It is not stupid! And you will take part in it, and that is final!"

Jojo started to look very angry at his father and got completely livid towards him. He turned to him and screamed, "I HATE YOU!!!"

All of a sudden, those words shattered his father to pieces. He was shocked and disturbed that his son actually hates him. He said, "You don't mean that."

"Yes, I do! Sometimes, I wish you were out of my life forever so I wouldn't have to deal with being bullied and it's always your fault. You know something else, and I'm gonna say this--I wish you weren't my father. Just leave me alone."

It just hurt Ned to hear Jojo say those words. His blue eyes got a little misty-eyed and he sighed heavily. There was nothing he could do about it and he just got up and left his room without another word. He stopped and looked at his son and then closed his eyes and left the room and closed his door. He leaned his head against the door and one tear fell from his eye and whispered to himself, "I'm failing as a father."

Ned felt completely damaged, like his heart was broken into several million pieces and it couldn't be repaired. He went into his bedroom and sat down on the edge of the bed, thinking about Jojo. He covered his face with his hands and started crying softly. A few tears were coming out of his face and looked at the picture of Jojo, when he was 5, hanging on the wall and to hear him say that he wishes he wasn't his father really tore him up.

Two tears streamed out of his face and whispered, "I love you, Jojo. I always will."

* * *

How dramatic is that?! Jojo's wish is coming up soon....


	4. Unknown Guardian

Then, Jojo makes his wish that changes everything...

* * *

Chapter 4: Unknown Guardian

Jojo still feels pretty upset about everything and he doesn't want to be mayor of Whoville, because of all the pressure and everything. He needed to escape from all this and wants to get out of his room. With that, he got out of his bed, walked towards the door of his room and into the hallway. He stops through the window, takes a quick look to see if anyone's walking through. The coast was clear, so he hopped out of the window and climbed down the tree and started walking to his secret place.

He got in using his fancy inventive entrance and contraptions to enter the observatory. And then, after that, he stretches himself in the rubber band, pulls the lever, turns around and catapults him through the air and lands in the stairs. Then, he climbs up to the top of the roof and sits down there; just gathering his thoughts. The wind blows through his hair and looks at Whoville. It just made him frustrated that his dad kept pushing his buttons pressuring him to be mayor of Whoville.

He lowers his head down and gave himself some space. Then, all of a sudden, a small noise came out of nowhere. He rose his head up and asked, "Who's there?"

All of a sudden, there was a black and white who with crystal-blue eyes, wearing green pants, a white T-shirt and brown hair standing behind him. Then, he said to Jojo, "What's up, McDodd?"

"Who are you?"

"Name's Kevin. I'm your guardian angel, dude."

Jojo didn't believe it. He thought someone played a practical joke on him. He said, "Yeah, sure. Is someone here playing a trick on me?"

"Nope, it's no trick. This is the real thing."

"Well, if you're angel, where's your wings?'

"That's pretty much the reason I'm here. I can understand that you're kinda upset."

"Upset? About what?"

"Your dad pressuring you to be mayor and saying that you hated him and said that you wish you never had a father. That kind of thing."

He was surprised that he knows something like that. He gasped and asked, "How'd you figure?"

"Let's say I've been watching you."

"Look, my dad has always been like this since I was eleven and even then, it still bugs me a lot. You know, maybe it would be better off if I wasn't around anymore."

"I'm sorry, what?"

Jojo sighed frustratedly and said, "I wish I'd never been born, okay?!"

"Man, you don't have to shout at me. But, hey, it's your wish."

He turns around, raises his fingers in the sky and snaps two times and within five seconds, it's switched.

"Okay, here's your wish."

Jojo looked at him weird-like and asked, "What wish?"

"That you'd never been born."

"What?"

"Dude, do I have to bring a dictionary here? You made a wish that you weren't born and never had a father, therefore you don't exist."

"Yeah, right. I'm pretty sure everything remained the same."

"Don't count on it."

Jojo walked out of the roof of the observatory and plans to enter inside. But, once he entered in, it was surrounded by damaged tools, junk and abandoned items. He gasped in shock to know that everything he knew about the observatory was obselete.

He walks around and sees nothing but unused trash and junk inside there. He asked, "What happened to the observatory?

"Here's the answer to this one, kid. The observatory was abandoned for several years. It wasn't filled with your homemade instruments and gizmos that you invented because you don't exist."

"Okay, this is not funny. Am I getting who'ed?"

"Nope. This is what you wished for." Kevin said.

Jojo had a gut feeling that what he wished for may have come true. Then, he started thinking about school. He wanted to see how the high school looked like. Kevin followed him and nodded his head and said, "This kid got himself a reality check. This is what I get from dealing with teenagers."

A strong wind blows him hard and looks up at the sky and said, "Okay, I take it back! It was just a joke! Jeez."

* * *

Is that dramatic or what? But it gets more dramatic than ever!


	5. Unusual Changes

It's Whoville turned upside down!

* * *

Chapter 5: Unusual Changes

Jojo walks around and checks out the entire town of Whoville, and it looks completely different from what it was. He walks around and sees everything upside down-ish, like it's an alternate version of Whoville. People fighting, being greedy, violence surrounding everywhere.

He was shocked to see that come alive because of that wish. He asked, "What's happening here?"

"What can I tell ya, kid?"

He turns around and sees Kevin behind him. He told him, "Whoville wasn't a happy community the way it used to be. Since you didn't exist, it turned into an ugly, angry, violent town with lots of abandoned places, people running amok and everything that's terrible in different ways."

"Well, where's the high school?"

Kevin sighed heavily and asked, "I was afraid you would ask me that question."

Jojo looks at him and asked, "What do you mean?"

"You have to find out for yourself."

Already nervous, Jojo started to run through the mess of Whoville and the streets are looking rough and messed-up. He looked around through the city and half of them were abandoned, burned to the ground or destroyed. As soon as he got to the school, he gasped in shock and sees that the entire school was like a war-zone. He was afraid to see what it looks like on the inside. He went up the stairs and into the entrance. When he stepped inside the school, it was completely like a messed-up place where there's graffiti and broken pipes and everything is like a nightmare.

He walks slowly into the school and everything looks like a hurricane came and messed everything up, both inside and outside.

He gasps silently when most of the students were rowdy and somewhat violent. Most of it was pretty shocking and kinda disturbing, to say the least. Then, he sees someone that he can recognize. He sees the brown haired who and a black haired who behind him and he hopes that he knows him.

"Hey, Mike! Cody!"

They both turned around and saw Jojo there. Both of them looked at each other and Mike asked, "Do we know this guy?"

"Not really." Cody answered.

Both of them walked away and Jojo caught up with them, thinking that they really do know him. He said, "Hey, it's me. Jojo McDodd. Don't you guys recognize me?"

"Should we have?" asked Cody.

"Come on! You guys are my friends, remember?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Okay, here's what I know. Do you guys know Alex?"

"Alex? Who's Alex?"

"Your older brother?"

"Okay, I don't know what you're talking about, but I think you're straight crazy." Mike said.

"Plus, we don't even know you."

Jojo gasped and asked, "How could you say that?"

"Dude! Quit messing with us, okay?!"

"Just leave us alone, otherwise we'll beat the crap out of you!" Cody exclaimed.

"Come on, Codes. Let's get out of here before this dude drives us up the wall." Mike said.

With that, both of them walks away from Jojo. He stood there looking appalled and surprised that those two friends that he knew weren't his friends anymore.

"Told you so."

Jojo turns around and sees Kevin in front of the lockers. He asked, "Mike and Cody--my best friends--don't even know who I am anymore."

"Well, Mike and Cody are basically two brothers. Because you weren't born, they've been bad boys with a line of troublemaking schemes."

"They couldn't do that!"

"They could, because you weren't here."

"Okay, suddenly you caused this to happen."

"That's not me. That's your wish."

He walks around and while he goes out of the school, he runs into someone.

"Watch where you're going, won't ya?"

"Sorry, I--"

Then, he looks up and sees Marcus, looking very heated.

"Marcus?"

"Yeah, what?"

"It's me, Jojo."

Marcus looked at him weird-like and asked, "Do I even know you?"

"Yeah, you do. We went to summer camp and you didn't want to move to Whoville, but after seeing me there, you were about to give this place a chance. And we became great friends."

"Yeah, not familiar with that. And why are you invading my personal space?"

"Can't you at least recognize me?"

"Dude, I don't know you, all right? Just leave me alone!"

"Marcus, please!"

"GET OUT!!!!"

He pushed him away and went inside the school. Jojo was completely disturbed at how Marcus was. He looked at the window and and saw Marcus walking through the school, literally pushing anyone away.

That made Jojo look worried. He asked, "What's wrong with Marcus?"

"You don't exist, remember? Marcus eventually moved to Whoville, but he's an angry dude. Anger is his most favored emotion that he couldn't live without. So, he takes it out on anything, anyone that's driving him to the breaking point."

Jojo was so frightened about the entire thing and said, "This couldn't be happening. This is like a bad dream come to life."

"It's no bad dream."

Jojo wanted to find if anyone can recognize him. He then thought out Caitlyn and Misty. With that in mind, he runs off to find the two girls and hope that they can remember him.

* * *

WHOA!! Is that crazy or what? The next chapter with his 'crush' may turn ugly.


	6. I Don't Know You!

Since Jojo made his wish about not existing anymore, let's check out Caitlyn and from the looks of this, it is NOT good.

* * *

Chapter 6: I Don't Know You!

Jojo walks around Whoville to find Caitlyn and Misty there. He hopes that both of them knows him and still knows him. Regarding to the wish he made, he's hoping that they won't shut him out like Cody, Marcus and Mike did. He eventually found Caitlyn's place first and the door was open. He knocks on the door several times and said, "Hello?"

There was no answer and he went in anyway. Everything was dark and gloomy in that house.

"Caitlyn?"

He walks upstairs and tries to find Caitlyn's room and he remembered which door hers was. It was the brown and red door with the sign posted, 'Caitlyn's room'. He knocked on the door several times, hopes that Caitlyn's around.

There was no answer again and he opened the door and when he saw her room, it was disturbing to see. Everything was a mess and all the windows were broken and damaged and all the items in her room were messed up and broken. He shuddered sharply and felt completely shaken up by this.

He looked down on the floor and saw this songbook that she had and lists every single song she wrote and most of them were full of angst. He closed his eyes and asked, "What happened here?"

"What are you doing in my room?"

Suddenly, he opened his eyes and saw Caitlyn, looking like she's ready to fight. He turns around and drops the songbook on the floor.

"Taking a peek at my songbook? No one looks at my songbook!"

"Caitlyn, it's me, Jojo McDodd. Don't ya recognize me?"

"I don't even know you! What makes you think I do?"

"Your friend, Misty, introduced me to her."

"Misty? How'd you know her?"

"She's my friend."

"She was my friend too until she died."

"What?! She can't be dead!"

"She died 2 months ago."

Jojo didn't really know what to make of it and it seems as though she doesn't know him. He lets out his hand to comfort him, but Caitlyn smacks it and said, "Get your hands off me!"

"I thought you might need a friend!"

"I am NOT your friend! What makes you think that I'm your friend, anyway! I have zero friends!"

Jojo looked scared, so he ran out of the room and Caitlyn chased after him and escapes the house and she ran after him. Suddenly, he hides on an alley, hoping that he doesn't get caught. He hears some footsteps coming in, but it faded away quickly. He pants heavily and comes out of hiding. It's like something about her has changed.

"What's wrong with Caitlyn?"

"Since you don't exist, she's been an angry chick. Misty died from a car crash and someone ran her over for reckless driving 2 months ago." Kevin explains.

Jojo began to feel devasted about this whole thing. Misty, Caitlyn, Mike, Marcus and Cody--all of Jojo's friends--don't know him anymore. It's like he has no friends because he doesn't exist anymore.

Then something hit him--his family. He turned to Kevin and said, "I need to see my family."

"Your family?"

"I hope they know me....especially my dad."

* * *

His friends doesn't recognize him and let's find out that his family will recognize him....or not.


	7. Shocking Surprise

What's changed about city hall? You'll find out here!

* * *

Chapter 7: Shocking Surprise

Jojo ran out of breath as he kept running and the one place he would go to is the City Hall, the least place he would go to. As soon as he got to the city hall, he received a ginormous gasp of shock that the Whoville City Hall has little grafitti in front of it. He's kinda nervous to see that his dad is still there or not. Either way, he's anxious to find out if it happens.

He opens the door and when he got there, it sorta changed a little bit, like nothing was falling apart, but it seems as though it was this close to be a bit of a mess. He walks around and there's no one there, like it was close to be deserted.

"H-Hello? Is there anyone here?" he asked, nervously.

He heard some voices coming from the meeting room and overhears them talking heavy stuff. He then peeked at the doorknob, but only sees the councilmen of Whoville chatting about something, but he didn't see his dad there.

"Where is he?" he whispered.

"He's not here."

Jojo yelps silently and only sees Kevin there. He breathes heavily and looked completely anxious. He told him, "Don't do that!"

"Sorry! Just wanted to let you know something. Some of the councilmen has been taking over Whoville and are basically running this joint." Kevin said.

"That's crazy. Who's the mayor, then?"

"Remember that crazy green dude that used to call your dad a 'boob'?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Take a listen."

Then, both Kevin and Jojo listened in and saw the green who talking about budgets and all of a sudden, it hit him like a ton of bricks.

"As your mayor, I decree that all teenagers should be sent to boot camp for their appalling, yet disturbing behavior."

Jojo's jaw dropped low to the ground when he found that the green who was mayor. He was furious to find that he was mayor of Whoville.

"This is so unfair! My dad would never do a stupid law like this."

"Maybe if you existed."

He was definitely scared to expect the worst to come his way. He turned to Kevin and asked, "Where's my parents?"

"You'll just have to find out for yourself. And if I were you, I'd get out now."

"Why?"

But Kevin was gone. He looked around and there was no Kevin. But, suddenly, someone came behind him that startled him.

"Young man!"

He screamed a little, but looked behind and saw Ms. Yelp, looking super-mad towards Jojo. He was familiar with her, but from the looks of it, she's not familiar with him.

"Ms. Yelp?"

"Boy, why'd you know my name?"

"Aren't you my dad's secretary?"

"What you talking about?"

"My dad, Ned McDodd, mayor of Whoville."

"I do not know what you talking about, but if you don't get up out my face, I'm gonna ask security to kick you out. Coming in here, spying on the councilmen during a meeting, then bringing all this mayhem and foolishness saying that I was your father's secretary? Get up out of here."

"But, Ms. Yelp, I--"

"You have 10 seconds to get out of here now!"

"But I--"

"Tick-tock."

Jojo started to run away, but Ms. Yelp wasn't exactly done with Jojo yet. After he left, she started to alert the premises about the situation. She sent a message to the mayor about it. It reads, 'Keep a look out for that grey and black striped young who in this town.'

The mayor caught the message quickly and responds with a 'it will be handled immediately.'

* * *

Uh-oh. What's gonna happen now? Find out next!


	8. I Have No Son

You might be asking about Jojo's dad. Well, the answer is right here....

* * *

Chapter 8: I Have No Son

After that little scenario, Jojo ran across Whoville and fears the worst about going back home. He was scared to death about what's happening there and as soon as he got there, he was anxious to figure out what's going on there. He starts shaking and he opens the door, only to see everything picture of the McDodd's were gone.

He slowly walks in the door and looks around and everything was changed. He was breathing heavily and started to look completely shaken up that the house was in bad shape.

All of a sudden, someone walks in and Jojo quickly recognizes her from behind.

"Mom?"

She stops, then turns around to see Jojo there. She looked completely scared and started shaking as she saw him and she didn't even recognize him.

"W-Who are you?"

"It's me, Jojo. Your son. Your only son."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about. Please don't steal anything from us, please."

"Steal anything? Why would I do that? You know I would never steal anything here. I live here, remember?'

"Stay back!"

"Sally! What's going on here?!"

All of a sudden, Jojo was familiar with that voice, because it could be...his dad's voice. In pops Ned, wearing a torn shirt and his hair a little messed up and has a tattoo on his elbow that says, 'Killer'. Then, he stepped out of the stairs and saw Jojo down there. He seethed and asked, "Who the heck are you? Are you here to steal stuff from us?"

"What? No! I'm your son."

Ned looked at him weird-like and asked Sally, "My son? Is this young troublemaker causing you trouble?"

"He thinks I'm his mother." she answered, fearfully.

"Look, kid. I don't know who you think you are, but you are NOT my son! I don't even know you!"

"How can you say that?! I am your son and you're the Mayor of Whoville."

"Mayor of Whoville?! That's the biggest piece of crock I've ever heard!"

"But it's true!"

"In a pig's eye!"

"Get him out of here, now!" Sally screamed.

Jojo turned to his mother and said, "You can't do this to me! I'm your oldest!"

"Listen, you little punk! I have all girls and I can't even handle all 96 of these little brats! They're all getting on my freakin' nerves! Why couldn't they just leave me alone?!" Ned exclaimed.

"How can you say that?! They're all your daughters!"

"I don't give a flying flamingo about it! I swear if I wasn't their father, I would definitely shove them out of the house to get some peace around here!"

"Daddy!"

"Shut up and go to your room, you little ingrates!" he shouted.

"But, daddy!"

"Don't make me come over there and give you a million percentages of beatings!"

Jojo was definitely shocked at what he just said to his daughters. He backed away slowly and Ned stopped him immediately with a gun.

"Where you you think you're going, you little thug?! I am not finished with you yet!" Ned screamed, as he pointed the gun at Jojo.

Jojo was completely scared and said, "You don't want to do this to me!"

"I can do whatever the heck I want and I am not your father!" he screamed. Jojo attempts to run, but he started firing three shots at him and misses completely. He escapes out of the house as quick as possible.

"Get him, honey!" Sally shouted.

"I'm loading up more ammo as fast as I can, so quit naggin' me, all right, woman?! Why did I ever marry you?"

Ned went outside and fired more shots at Jojo, but missed already, then chased him through the town of Whoville. He couldn't believe that he made that wish and this is how the outcome ended up with. Even worse, he couldn't believe that his father would be like rude, violent and verbally abusive.

He runs past the city hall, but all of a sudden, a crowd stops him in his tracks and got every single ounces of weapons directed at Jojo. He gasps in shock and backs away slowly until he sees a gun pointed to his face. Then, he started running as fast as he could.

"Get him!"

* * *

Man, is that crazy or what?! I'm thinking Jojo will have his normal life back and that's what will happen in the next chapter! Stay tuned!


	9. Back to the Way They Were

This is where he wants his normal life back.

* * *

Chapter 9: Back to the Way They Were

Jojo was running as fast as he could while the crowd of Whoville, including his father, started chasing him, simply because they've never heard of him because he made a wish that he wasn't born. He never thought that it could actually happen and make his wish come true.

The crowd came with pitchforks, guns, torches and just everything to get Jojo as they continued running.

All of a sudden, as he got to the street, two lights were in front of Jojo and it was so bright, he had to shield his eyes to avoid it.

And there were two spotlights shining on Jojo and they spotted him. All the citizens were surrounding him and Jojo was scared as heck. The crowd swarmed over him and Ned came to him first holding a gun to Jojo's face. He panted heavily and started shaking as well.

"You're dead, punk."

"You can't do this to me, dad." Jojo said, tearfully.

"I AM NOT YOUR FREAKIN' FATHER!!!! Since when did I have a son in the first place, anyway?! You breakin' into my house, scarin' my wife and calling me dad? Are you out of your mind?!"

"No, it's the truth!"

The gun came close to his face and said, "It's time to meet your end."

He panted heavily and backed away slowly and started running away from Ned. He pushed everyone out of the way while doing that and ran for his life.

"He's getting away!"

"Let's end this!"

Jojo ran as fast as he could to lose the angry mob and all of a sudden, the lighting strikes two times and it struck on a tree and it fell down on to Jojo. He saw it falling down on him and he was screaming loudly and he got past it as it fell down on the ground.

He kept on running and hid himself into a safe place where the mob was able to get past him. He popped out on one of the tree branches and saw the mob going away. He panted heavily as the coast was clear. It made him safe to continue running from everyone else.

He got on the top of the observatory and stayed there for quite a while. A few minutes later, the lightning struck two times and the thunder started rumbling like crazy and the rain starts pouring down hard.

Soon, his eyes were welled up with tears and felt that his wish was a complete regret he made and wanted to tunr things back to the way they were.

He stood up as the rain continued to pour hard and he didn't see Kevin anywhere.

"Kevin?! Where are you?!"

There was no answer. He didn't see or hear Kevin anywhere.

"I take back what I said about my wish. I want things to go back the way they were! I want my friends, my family, everything about Whoville back! I just want to exist again! Kevin, please! I want everything back to the way it was supposed to be! Just let me live again, please! Kevin!! I'm sorry about what I said to my dad and I can't hate him anymore! Please just let everything be back to the way it was and let me live again! KEVIN!!! PLEASE!!!!!!"

His voice echoed from a mile away and all he can hear is the thunder rumbling. He gave it his all and the rain was pouring so hard that it soaked his fur all over him. Feeling hopeless, he sat down on the top of the observatory, curling himself up in a little ball, putting his face down on his knees and started crying in the rain.

The lightning struck about four times and the thunder rumbled about six times and he's hoping that his wish will come back.

Seconds later, a light suddenly flashed at Jojo and he turned away from the light.

A person climbs up on top of the observatory, only to find that it was Caitlyn coming in.

"Hey, Jojo!"

She came to the top of the observatory and saw Jojo sitting there, crying. She leaned to him and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Just leave me alone." he answered.

"But it's raining out here and me, Misty, Marcus, Cody and Mike saw you sitting there on the rain and I can tell that you're soaking wet and all, so we thought you might want to get home."

Jojo sighed heavily and all of a sudden, he sees Caitlyn coming in, the same as always been. Then, his eyes widened and he asked, "Y-You actually recognize me?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I recognize you?"

Jojo was completely surprised that she knows him and hugged her hysterically. She didn't know what was up and asked, "Why are you grabbing me like that?'

Then, he slid out of the roof and into the observatory. She followed him to make sure he was okay. As he opened the door, all of his inventions--his musical instruments--was back to the way they were. He wiped his eyes and whispered, "It's back."

"It's what?" Caitlyn said.

"My inventions! All my musical instruments that I invented in the observatory! Everything's back!"

Caitlyn looked confused and he hugged her again, tightly. She hugged him as well, not sure why, but embraced it anyway.

"Whoa, baby! What the heck is going on here?"

Jojo opened his eyes and saw Misty coming in. He gasped loudly and screamed, "Misty!"

He ran to her and hugged her tightly, which she almost lost her balance to.

"You're alive!"

"Of course I'm alive. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I thought you were dead."

Misty looked at Caitlyn and asked, "Okay, what's gotten into him?"

"I have no clue. I'm just as confused as you are." Caitlyn replied.

He looked outside and saw Marcus, Cody and Mike coming in. He ran to them and gave everyone of them a huge hug. All three of them had no idea that's going on and why Jojo's hugging them tightly.

"Dude, what's up with you?" asked Cody.

"I just want to ask you this--is Alex your brother?"

"Yeah, he was our older brother."

He was completely happy and emotional that both Mike and Cody still knows Alex and whispered, "I got my friends back."

Cody looked at Mike and he whispered, "I don't know."

"Dude, why are you hugging us?"

"Because...I got my two best friends back."

"Only two?"

"Well, five, but it doesn't matter because I have them all back."

"Back? We haven't gone anywhere." Marcus said.

He looked at Marcus and he walked up to him and said, "Please tell me where we met. Please tell me you remember the place."

"Camp Harmony?"

Jojo hugged Marcus tightly and said, "You do remember it. You're back!"

"Dude, can you let go of me, please? You're crushing me."

He immediately lets go and Caitlyn and Misty come out and Cody asked, "Dude, what's gotten into you all of a sudden? You're hugging all five of us like we've been gone for years."

"Seems like forever." Jojo replied.

"Okay, what's the deal? And can you tell us about while he have umbrellas? Cause you look soaking wet." Misty said.

"Well, I made a wish that I never existed and this guardian angel, Kevin, made it come true and everything in Whoville was messed up, like it was abandoned and just as not-so-cherry anymore. And I saw you and Mike and you guys were like troublemakers, like law-breaking, causing mayhem and stuff." Jojo explained.

"Us? Wow. That looked crazy." Cody said.

"And you were wearing ripped jeans and T-shirts and ready to start a fight with all the boys and girls at the high school to fear you."

"We were gonna do what? Fight girls and boys? We could never do that."

"Now, the ripped T-shirts and jeans, we can cope with that, but not too ripped, unless we're rock stars." Mike said.

"I could live to be 200 without that picture in my head." Caitlyn said.

"Says you." Mike said.

"And Marcus, you were there too. You were so angry, like you could take out anything and anyone and to start a fight after you moved to Whoville."

"Me? Was I fierce?" asked Marcus.

"Just ready to start a riot and you pushed me away and screamed, 'get out' so loud in my face."

"Why would I say that to you? You're my best friend, Jojo."

"You don't know how happy I am to here you say that. And Caitlyn was there too. You told me that Misty died when someone ran over her for reckless driving and after that, you were so angry at everything and also to me."

"Why would I be an angry chick?" asked Caitlyn.

"And what's with me being run over by a reckless driver? That seems kinda scary." Misty said.

"It was. But I'm so happy to be back."

Then, it's like a light bulb went off and thought about his dad. He ran off, but stopped and asked, "Who's the Mayor of Whoville?"

"Your dad." Mike answered.

"Thank goodness. Thought it was that green creepy-looking councilman who called my dad a 'boob'."

Then, he ran off in the rain. Mike, Cody, Misty, Marcus and Cailtyn looked at each other and Mike asked, "You think something about Jojo has changed?"

"So far, I'm not sure." Marcus answered.

"It's like somehow he thought it was real."

"I'm still stuck on being ran over by someone by a reckless driver thing." Misty said.

Caitlyn chuckles and said, "Well, I think whatever it is, I think Jojo's lucky to have friends like us."

"That's true."

"Can you imagine that green creepy-looking councilman from City Hall as our mayor?" asked Cody.

They all shuddered in disgust and Marcus said, "That would be a nightmare."

"An ugly nightmare that I cannot wake up to. That green dude is quote with two words, 'Hot Mess.'" Mike said.

"Totally ugly hot mess." Caitlyn said.

"Let's get home. This rain is pouring like crazy." Marcus said.

"Good point."

* * *

He got his normal life back! Will he apologize to his dad? Find out next!


	10. I'm Sorry

You might want to get some tissues for this...

* * *

Chapter 10: I'm Sorry

Admist returning the way is was, Jojo ran towards Whoville where everything was back to it's normal, cheery, happy self. He stood there in the rain, his fur soaking wet, looking happy for the first time ever.

He whispered, "I'm home."

Then, he started running back his home and sees everything back to it's normal self. He ran past the high school and there was no amount of graffiti and no disaster inside and outside of it. He sighs happily and said, "I've missed you, Whoville High."

Then, he starts coming towards the city hall and it remained the same before he made the wish. It was back to normal and all fo the councilmen in Whoville were being councilmen and he saw his dad, still wearing the mayoral crest on his tie. He can tell that he's back home.

Without noticing, Jojo ran back home to see if it's back to normal. And as soon as he got home, everything was back to where it's supposed to be; all the pictures of the McDodd clan on the wall and everything was okay. He breathed a sigh of relief and said, "I'm home."

"Jojo?"

He gasped silently and he heard that voice. He slowly turned around, with his hair soaking wet and he saw his mom standing there. His brown eyes widened up and asked, "Mom? Is that you?"

"Of course it's me." she said.

He came over to her and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Of course I am."

He let out his hand and wanted to feel her embrace and he just gave her a hug. He held on to her tightly and she accepted the hug. She looked at him and said, "You're soaking wet. Have you been out in the rain?"

Jojo chuckled silently and said, "A little bit."

Sally chuckled at him and said, "Go dry yourself off."

"Okay."

With that, he went upstairs to dry himself off and Sally stood there, sighing and thinking about Jojo. It's like something has changed about him and didn't know about it.

Seven minutes later, Jojo dried himself off in the bathroom and came out of the door and into the hallway. While there, he wanted to go apologize to his dad about everything he said. It just hurt him the way he hurt his dad and he was wrong about everything that he ever said to him. Even though, he doesn't want to be Mayor of Whoville, it doesn't mean he loves his dad less.

Jojo sighed heavily and walked to his parents' room and when he opened the door, there was no one there. He didn't see his dad in there. He was anxious to come face to face with his dad and apologize to him, because he doesn't know how will he react to it.

"Your dad's outside."

The voice spooked Jojo from behind and he turned around to see Kevin in there. He whispered, "What are you doing here?"

"I saw you looking for your dad and since you wished everything was back the way it was, I'm starting to think that you learned your lesson from this."

"Yeah, I do."

"He's outside in the front porch in the rain."

Jojo nodded his head and said, "I gotta tell him how sorry I am and that I'm lucky to have a father like him."

Then, he ran off to find his dad. All Kevin could do was smile with his arms folded and chuckled softly. He said, "I can tell that his father will forgive him."

Later on, he went downstairs and opened the door to set foot outside where he saw his dad coming in the house in the rain. A soaked Ned McDodd walked to the front door when he sees Jojo standing there. There was a brief pause when they looked at each other and Jojo's eyes got misty-eyed when he felt his presence coming in. He walked out of the porch and got closer to him as he stared at his dad. He was anxious and nervous to actually say something to him, face to face, but he was more than ready to tell his dad that he's sorry.

"Dad....I...."

Ned interrupted him and said, "Me first. Look, Jojo, I'm sorry. I just wanted to say you're right. I shouldn't have pressured you so much by being mayor. I wanted to be the best that you could be, but then, I took a look at myself in the mirror and realize that I've been doing it more for me rather than for you. I just feel like a terrible father putting my dreams in your future and I was wrong for that. I know you'll never forgive me, but I hope you do. Can you please forgive me, Jojo?"

Jojo could read Ned's eyes and he started looking teary-eyed. Jojo blinked two times and said, "You're not a terrible father. I was a terrible son to say those things to you and I was ashamed of what I said. Can you forgive me for what I said to you and blowing up at you before? I was wrong about what I said and....I shouldn't have told you that you weren't my father anymore. I was wrong to tell you that and I am so....lucky that you're my dad. And I'm so proud to have you as a son."

Ned felt completely touched by what Jojo said to him this time and he kneeled down to him and said, "I forgive you, son. I always do."

Tears were falling on Jojo's eyes and he reached to his dad and hugged him tightly and Ned hugged him as well. He closed his eyes and tears were coming out of his eyes as well and both of them started crying in the rain.

"I love you, dad." Jojo said.

"I love you too son." Ned whispered, tearfully.

Both of them are hugging each other in the rain, their fur soaking up in it, but they didn't care. They're just reconnecting with each other and Jojo definitely feels lucky to have a father, even though he's a little weird in some ways, but he loves him anyway.

Sally comes out and sees both of them hugging each other in the rain and thought that it's a wonderful sight to see. He sighs softly and smiled at them. Both of them turned around and saw Sally standing there in front of them.

"Hi, honey. We're just connected with each other." Ned said.

"I see."

Ned chuckled nervously and asked, "How long were you standing there?"

"I actually saw everything. Jojo, you can tell your father anything, right?"

"Yeah, I do." Jojo replied.

"Anything you need to talk to me about, just feel free to talk to me...like we used to do." Ned said.

Two tears were falling out of Jojo's eyes and said, "I promise."

That made Ned smile a lot and said, "Glad to hear you say that, son."

And he rubbed his son's head, which made him laugh a little and they resumed hugging again. Sally smiled at both of them and it was a beautiful sight to see both Ned and Jojo finally connecting together again.

"It's great seeing you guys like this. Let's go inside. It's raining like crazy." Sally said.

Ned and Jojo looked at each other and Ned said, "Let's go inside, son."

Jojo nodded his head and both of them walked inside of the house, soaking wet. As the rain continues to pour down on Whoville, in pops Kevin behind the house and wore a smile on his face after seeing Ned and Jojo hug each other. He felt definitely good about himself and said, "Good work, kid. Next time, he can be a little more careful about what he'll wish for."

* * *

Awww, was that sweet or what? Just two more chapters to go and I'm pretty sure it will end on a happy note.


	11. This Song's for You

DansforthsChild, this is the chapter you've been waiting for...

* * *

Chapter 11: This Song's for You

A few days have passed by and the talent show is taking place in Whoville Park. Jojo was eagerly anxious about going, but after his wish about what happen, he thought that it would be a good idea to do this for his father to really appreciate him more.

He went to the Whoville Park and saw Misty, Caitlyn, Cody, Marcus and Mike coming in. He went to them and said, "Hey, guys."

"J-man! What's up, buddy?" asked Cody.

They all gave Jojo some high-fives and such and laughing with each other. He asked, "What are you doing here?"

"We came to see you perform, duh!" Caitlyn exclaimed.

"Figures."

"I am so looking forward to hear your song."

"Thanks."

"Anyways, about the other day in the rain, it's like you were happy to see us for a strange reason like you wished that you didn't exist anymore."

Jojo knew that the question came to his mind and tried not to make excuses for it, but he chuckled nervously and held his neck and asked, "Who gave you that idea?"

Caitlyn didn't want to answer that, because she kinda knew about it and she only gave a chuckle and said, "Hey, your secret's safe with us."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"So, who did you have in mind writing the song to?" asked Misty.

Jojo didn't want to give it all away, knowing that he wrote to his dad and he's planning to keep it a surprise to his friends and only smiled at them and said, "You'll have to wait and see."

All of their eyes were widened and wondered who's the song written for. They looked at each other and Mike said, "Maybe it's for Misty."

"Think so?" she asked.

"I don't know. I'm guessing."

"Maybe it's dedicated to someone he knows."

"Who knows?"

"How the heck should I know? I guess we'll just have to find out then." Cody said.

"I think the show's starting." Marcus said.

"How do you know that?"

"I can tell that some of them are in their seats."

"Well, we might want to get a front seat then."

Mike, Cody, Marcus, Caitlyn and Misty got to their seats anxiously waiting for Jojo's performance. They were in heavy anticipation on which song he's written and singing it to.

* * *

Several hours later, the audience heard Ned talk about how this whole show is turning out and how he's honored to be the speaker for the entire thing. Meanwhile, Jojo is waiting backstage to sing the song he wrote to. He was both anxious and excited to let out his inner feelings in front of everyone. He let out a few heavy sighs to add his nervousness about singing it to his dad. After that wish occured, he's thinking that he loves his father more than anything.

"Hey, you're gonna do great. Trust me."

Jojo turns around and sees Kevin there. He chuckled and asked, "Think so?"

"Dude, I know so."

"Well, I hope you're right."

"I'm always right."

"How'd you get backstage anyway?"

"Thought I'd drop in on ya, just in case."

Then, Jojo hears his father calling his name to the stage, which made him more excited to show his talent and even better, his father's love. He brought in his Who-Guitar and stool to sit in and perform in. The audience started cheering and applauding for him and Mike, Cody, Caitlyn, Misty and Marcus were rooting for him.

"Yeah, Jojo!"

"Rock the show tonight!"

"This is your night, dude!"

The curtain rolls up and in comes Jojo, with his guitar and sitting on his stool to perform in. The spotlight shined on his head and he brought in his microphone and said, "This song is dedicated to the mayor of Whoville. The reason why I wrote this song for him is because, even though we have differences, it's like he's a part of my life. He's more than just a mayor to me. He's my dad. So, I wrote this song for him just to show him how much I love him and that he's the best dad in the world."

Ned's heart felt touched after hearing Jojo's words come out and that he wrote a song for him. He started strumming his guitar, began playing it and started singing it to him.

_Sometimes in our lives we all have pain  
We all have sorrow  
But if we are wise  
We know that there's always tomorrow_

_Lean on me, when you're not strong  
And I'll be your friend  
I'll help you carry on  
For it won't be long  
'Til I'm gonna need  
Somebody to lean on_

All of a sudden, Jojo turns around to see his dad with a microphone on his hand and started singing the next verse with him.

_Ned: Please swallow your pride  
If I have things you need to borrow  
For no one can fill those of your needs  
That you don't let show_

_Both: So just call on me brother, when you need a hand  
We all need somebody to lean on  
I just might have a problem that you'd understand  
We all need somebody to lean on_

_Lean on me, when you're not strong  
And I'll be your friend  
I'll help you carry on  
For it won't be long  
'Til I'm gonna need  
Somebody to lean on_

_Jojo: So just call on me brother, when you need a hand  
We all need somebody to lean on_

_Ned: I just might have a problem that you'd understand  
We all need somebody to lean on_

_Both: Lean on me_

_If there is a load you have to bear  
That you can't carry  
I'm right up the road  
I'll share your load  
If you just call me_

_Jojo: Call me.._

_Both: For it won't be long  
Till I'm gonna need  
Somebody to lean on_

Lean on me...

A massive crowd roared with cheers and applause and even a standing ovation for that performance. Misty, Caitlyn, Mike, Cody and Marcus were cheering and clapping louder than ever to root for Jojo and Ned, as well. Both Ned and Jojo looked at each other and just smiled at each other and Ned hugged him tightly and so did Jojo. Ned whispered, "Thank you, son."

"I wrote that song for you, dad. I just felt that it was a good feeling to sort of feel that you're here for me." Jojo whispered.

Ned's eyes became glassy-eyed and looked at him in the eye and told him, "You know I'm always there for you, Jojo. I am extremely proud of you for doing that. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

* * *

The song is called 'Lean on Me'. Hopefully, this is one of my best chapters ever written. The last chapter is coming up!


	12. Thank You

And this is where we end this awesome story.

* * *

Chapter 12: Thank You

Several minutes later, Jojo walks around the park by himself, just thinking about that song he sang to his dad and how lucky he is to have a father in his life. Even though he may be a bit weird and sometimes not easy to talk to, he's still his father, no matter what and he will always love him.

He sits down on the tree, looking at the moon and the stars, just enjoying a peaceful night in the stars. He feels the wind blowing through his hair and his fur and it got him in a little peaceful mood.

"Good show tonight, kid."

All of a sudden, he sees a white light shining towards him and finds out that it was Kevin. He asked, "Kevin? Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"Why are you flying?"

"Well, I finally got my wings. Supercool, right?"

Jojo chuckled and said, "I'll say."

"Have you learned your lesson, Jojo?"

"Yeah, I do. I should appreciate my dad for everything he does. He may be different and sometimes odd in some ways, but he's my father and I'm lucky to have him as a dad."

Kevin smiled at him and said, "I've taught you well."

"Listen, I just wanted to thank you for everything you did. I'm not sure what it meant, but I can't imagine Whoville without me. I have friends and family there."

"Just be careful what you wish for."

"I'll try."

"By the way, awesome song. It definitely connects real well."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Well, see ya round, kid."

With that, Kevin leaps up in the ground and flies away to the sky with his wings going up really far. Jojo blinks twice and whispered, "Bye, Kevin."

There was a little bit of silence for a while and he's thinking how lucky he is to have a father in his life and that the song definitely got their relationship to grow stronger than ever.

"Hey, J-man!"

Jojo turns around and sees Cody, Marcus, Mike, Caitlyn and Misty coming in. They were all smiles and Jojo said, "Hey, guys."

"Dude, that song was so cool!" Marcus said.

"Thanks."

"I almost cried throughout the whole thing." Mike said.

"You did not. You were in tears when Ned and Jojo sang together and I had to wipe your eyes two times." Misty said.

"It still rocks, doesn't it? I can't help it if I get a little emotional."

"A little? Dude, you were bawling like a little baby when we heard that song." Cody said.

"Point being?"

"Come on. You were crying like some of these celebs we see at the Who-Oscars when they receive the award."

Mike scoffs and said, "So you say."

"Well, I think Jojo's song is beautiful and honest as ever." Caitlyn said.

She came towards him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He chuckled softly and blushed a little bit. Mike and Cody started snickering and Caitlyn glared at them and said, "So what? You got a problem with that?"

They could see her getting a little ticked and both said, "No, not at all."

"I thought so."

All of them said goodbye to Jojo as they walked home and then, Ned comes by and told him, "Have I ever mention how proud I am of you?"

"A lot."

"Well, I just wanted to let you know....that you can be anything you want to be."

That lightened Jojo's face up when his dad said, 'anything' and asked, "Really?"

"If you want to be a musician, I'm completely in support of your dreams."

"Wow. Thanks, dad."

Jojo leaned towards him and gave him a huge hug and Ned completely embraced it as well. He looks at Jojo and said, "Let's go home."

"Okay."

Both of them start walking home and for the first time ever, Jojo smiled at his dad on the way home. Seems as though Jojo and Ned's relationship could grow stronger by the minute.

* * *

_**THE END**_

Well, that about does it for this awesome fic. This is the very first time that I've done a Horton fic with more than just one or several more chapters. For all Jojo fans, feel free to leave me a review on this story. I decided to make this fic, because I've seen some Jojo fanvids on YouTube and they're all awesome. If you want to see them, feel free to browse around YouTube and see what you think of it. Thanks for reading my story! Read and review, please! Animation Universe 2005, saying A-B-see ya!


End file.
